Tenchi in America
by Emochan
Summary: An older fic I wrote about what would happen if Tenchi came to America. Read and Review!


  
  
  
  
It all started 10 months ago, when a new kid from Japan, named Tenchi Masaki arrived. He was tall, had short brown eyes, and brown hair. On the first day of school, all the popular girls hung over him like insects. I wanted to get to know him, but being unpopular didn't help. Tenchi looked very confused, between being swarmed by kids, and trying to adapt to American life. At lunch that day, I sat alone at a table, when Tenchi walked in. Everyone called out to him, asking him to eat with him or her. He started to walk towards them when he noticed me. He walked over to me and asked if he could eat with me. " Sure, but why aren't you going to eat with the others?"  
" They are too strange for my taste."  
" Oh, I know how that feels. The name's Emily."  
" My name is Tenchi, as you probably know by now. Why aren't you eating with them?"  
" I'm not popular."  
"Why not?"  
" I think it's because I like Japanese animation."  
" Really? What kinds?"  
" Uh, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, and Digimon: Digital monsters."   
" I like those too!"  
" Cool, I'm not the only one! So, how's America so far?"  
" Well, I took special classes in my grandpa's shrine about America's language, and some history, so I guess it's okay."   
" Did your grandpa come with you?"  
" Yeah, my dad came too, because of his architecture job." He looked a little nervous, but I pretended not to notice.  
" Uh oh, here comes Mimet." I said as a tall, blond came over.  
" Tenchi, why are you sitting with this freak? She's totally like, uncool! Come sit with me, I'm much prettier!"  
" Why should I listen to you? I like hanging out with Emily, and I think she has a better personality than you, so you can shove it!"  
" Well I never...well, you are off the cool list!" She said as she stammered off.  
" She's just like the girls at my old school."  
" Why...why did you do that?"  
" I hate it when people tell me who to hang out with. Besides, you're cool in my book." We both blushed. After we were finished eating, I showed Tenchi around the school. I discovered that he was in some of my classes, and we had fun with my other friends. After school, I sat down on my bus, when Tenchi walked on.  
" Tenchi, what are you doing here?"  
" I live on Summit Street."  
" I live there, too. Why didn't I see you on the bus stop?"  
" My dad drove me to school."  
" Oh, well sit over here." When the bus stopped, I found out that Tenchi lived across the street from me.  
" Wanna hang out later?" I asked.   
" Nah, I... I have a lot of homework to do." He got really tense, so we went home.  
The first couple of weeks went by fast, but Tenchi became tarty to school, and acted sleepy. When I asked why he was so tired, he would change the subject. Then, on a Saturday, I heard laughter and loud noises coming from Tenchi's house. I walked over and knocked on the door. An old man with long tied back gray hair opened the door.  
" Oh hello there. Are you here to see Tenchi?"  
" Um, ye...yes, sir. Is he home?"  
" Why yes, he's in the living room. I'll tell him you're here." We walked down a hall. Then the man told me to wait in front of a huge room filled with decorations. I spotted Tenchi in a corner of the room, being tugged by two girls.  
" GET OFF OF ME!!" He screamed, but they wouldn't stop.  
" Tenchi, a young lady is here to see you." The man yelled out. Four other girls appeared and the two girls stopped tugging Tenchi and stood completely still. Tenchi walked over to the man. " Who is it, Grandpa?"  
" She claims to be a classmate of yours. (She's pretty, too). She's waiting in the hall."  
" Emily?! What are you doing here?!" he sounded very nervous.  
" I heard sounds over here. Are you having a party?" Then a girl flew in, jumped onto Tenchi. She was taller than Tenchi, had long light gray hair, and green eyes.  
" Tenchi, who is this ugly girl?" Tenchi pulled the girl off.  
" Ryoko! This is Emily... from school."   
" Oh, hello." The other girls walked over.  
" My name's Sasami, and this is my big sister, Ayeka." Sasami was short, had pink eyes, and had long blue hair up in pigtails. Ayeka had pink eyes; long purple hair tied up in a ponytail, and was Tenchi's height.  
" Hi! I'm Kione, and this is my partner, Mihoshi. We're Galaxy Police officers." Kione had long blue hair, and blue eyes. Mihoshi had short blond hair tied up in a ponytail, and blue eyes.  
" And I'm Washiu, the greatest genius in the universe! Ha, ha, ha!" She had long pink hair, green eyes, and was Sasami's height.  
" Hello, uh everybody. So, are you having a party?"  
" Why, yes we are." Ayeka said.  
" Yeah, and no snobby, ugly girls allowed!"   
" Ryoko, that was very mean! You can stay if you like." Sasami said.  
' No really, I can leave. I just wanted to find out what all the noise was about."  
" Yeah, go far away and stay there!" Ryoko said.  
"Meeooww!!" A little creature jumped on me.   
"Ryo-oki, bad girl!" Sasami said.  
" Well, hello there, little one. What is she?" I asked.  
" A cabbit." She was small with big bunny-like ears, and golden eyes, and was brown and white all over.  
" A cabbit?"  
" Yeah, half cat, half rabbit. Now leave, or you'll be sorry!" Ryoko yelled as she disappeared.  
" Sorry about that. Why don't you come and sit down and join the festivities!" Sasami said as she dragged me into the living room.  
" So, tell us about yourself." Washiu said.   
" Well, you know that I am a classmate of Tenchi, and I live across the street." I was very nervous.  
" WOW! That's way cool! Maybe you can come over some time!" Mihoshi yelled out.  
" Mihoshi, she is over!" Kione said, trying to stop herself from screaming.  
" Oh, yeah. Sorry."  
" Well, I think that I should leave you guys to your party. I'll see you Monday, Tenchi."  
" Bye!" Sasami said.  
" I'll walk you out." Tenchi stuttered a bit.  
" Are those girls...your sisters?" I asked as we walked outside.  
" No way. They're uh; well it's a long story. It happened in Tokyo. There was a space chase between Ayeka and Ryoko. Ryoko is an infamous space pirate; she robbed Ayeka's palace. Ayeka is the crown Jurian princess, and Sasami is the second. Anyway, Ayeka hired Kione and Mihoshi to help capture Ryoko. Ryoko hired Washiu to control the ship she stole. Ryo-oki is Ryoko's ship. I mean that Ryo-oki can turn into a ship at will, but she was injured, so Ryoko had to steal a ship. Mihoshi and Kione's ship accidentally shot Ayeka's ship and her ship crashed into Ryoko's ship, and they fell into the atmosphere. Their ships landed by my house, so I took care of their wounds. Mihoshi and Kione landed safely, but Mihoshi accidentally put the ship in reverse, and it left without them. Grandpa and I felt sorry for them all, so they lived with me, and they don't want to leave."   
" Wow, but isn't it hectic with six girls under the same roof?"  
" Yeah, it is. That's why I like going to school, to get away from them. Oh, Emily, would you keep this a secret for me, so they don't get caught?"  
" Sure, I will." We chuckled a little and then we said our good-byes. Monday came quickly and school went by fast that day. I was kind of peeved at Tenchi for not telling me about the girls. When we got on our street, Sasami ran out of Tenchi's house.  
" Tenchi, you're home! Oh hi, Emily. Tenchi, Ryoko made a big mess and she and Ayeka are fighting!"  
" Oh no, not again!"  
" What's going on?" I asked as Tenchi ran inside.  
" Come on, Emily. Maybe you can help!" Sasami said as we ran in after Tenchi. The entire living room was trashed; furniture was broken, papers were all over the place, with no signs of Ryoko and Ayeka. The kitchen was also trashed. We then followed the mess upstairs to find Ryoko and Ayeka fist fighting. Tenchi was freaking out. " Take that, you prissy princess!" A ball of fire flew out of Ryoko's hands and flew toward Ayeka. A blue shield appeared over Ayeka and it disintegrated the blast. Ayeka grinned, made the shield disappear and laughed. " Ha! Is that your best shot? That was pathetic!"   
" Ooooooh! I hate you, Ayeka!!"  
" Ryoko...Ayeka...What is this mess! Grandpa's gonna kill me!"  
" Tenchi?" They both said, then Ryoko flew over to Tenchi and grabbed him.  
" Oh Tenchi, this horrible princess is being so cruel to me. Kick her out, please." Tenchi pulled Ryoko off.  
" I'll kick you both out if you don't clean this up NOW!" Tenchi said, then he turned to me. " I'm sorry you had to see this," Ryoko and Ayeka's jaws dropped. " This is so embarrassing."  
" Do they fight like this all the time?" I asked.   
" Unfortunately, yes. They always keep me awake with their nonsense."  
" And that's why you're late to school, am I right?"  
" Yeah."  
" Well, why don't I show you the town so you can get your mind off of this stress."  
" Sure, anything to get out of here." He blushed a little.  
" Oh no you don't!" Ryoko shot out a beam towards me.  
" NO!" Tenchi pushed me down. The beam missed us and went through the wall.  
" Are you alright?" Tenchi got off of me.  
" I...I think so." I looked at Tenchi. " Tenchi, you're hurt!" There was a bleeding scrape on his left arm.  
" Oh, it's just a scratch."  
" Yeah, a deep one. Come on, let's go to town and get some stuff to treat that wound."  
" No, really it's..."  
" Don't worry, Mom thinks I'm at the dance. We can do it while these two clean up."  
" Okay. Ryoko, Ayeka, I'll deal with you later." We went toVix and got bandages. Tenchi then treated me with a milkshake at Friendlys. On the next day, he told me that Sasami cleaned up the house. He sounded disappointed in Ryoko and Ayeka. During math class, we had a lunar eclipse, which was unusual. Suddenly, the ground shook.  
" EARTHQUAKE!" Everyone screamed.  
" What...is go...ing o..n?" I said. After the earthquake, things pretty much went back to normal, but kids were still talking about it on the bus. We were all curious. When Tenchi and I got off the bus, the girls were in front of Tenchi's house.  
" Tenchi, watch out!" Kione yelled out.  
" What's going on, Tenchi?" I asked.  
" I don't know..."  
" Here it comes..." Washiu said. Suddenly, the sky turned black and the clouds formed a purplish circle above us. Then seven characters appeared. One, who was about Tenchi's height, had light brown hair, and green eyes, and was wearing armor, started to laugh.  
" Ha, ha, ha, ha! So we have finally made it to earth. How primitive this place is. Hello there, humanoids," She looked down at us. " My name is Andromida. Let me introduce my crew. This is Leticia, a princess of our planet," Leticia was Ayeka's height and had long bage hair and pink eyes. " Chibi Devillia, my little devilish cousin," She was Sasami's height, had on a red outfit that covered her entire body, and had dark blue hair.  
" Metallia, who is the pirate of lost souls," Metallia was Ryoko's height, had long black hair, and purple hair. " Febbrishia, a great scientist," She was Washiu's Height, had light purple hair, and blue eyes. " Medicite, a powerful sorcerer," He was Kione's height, had short green hair and green eyes. " And Columbia, a great worrier." She was Mihoshi's height, had blond hair, and black eyes. " I am the captain of S.E."  
" The Space Elite!?" Kione said.  
" Kione, what's the Space Elite?" Mihoshi asked.  
" Ah, long time no see, Lieutenant Kione."  
" The Space Elite is a powerful group of evil people..."  
" Who destroy love. We can't stand love; we think it is a weakness to the universe." Medicite said.  
" Why are you here?" Ryoko asked.  
" We are here for the boy and the brown-headed girl."   
" What!?" we all said.  
" Tteenncchhii!!" I screamed as Andromida sent Metallia and Columbia out to grab me and Tenchi along with Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washiu.  
" Emily!!" Then everything went black.  
I woke up in a cell-like room, " Tenchi? Tenchi!" I screamed, confused and in partial shock. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. " Te...en...chi..." I said, out of breath, then I gave up. I then slowly walked to the bed and slumped over in a daze, and quickly fell asleep.  
" Emily, wake up. It's me, Washiu."  
" Wha...Tenchi?"  
" No, he's in the next cell. He heard you calling his name and told me to see if you were okay."  
" How did you get out? The doors are locked."  
" You are forgetting that I am the greatest genius in the universe! I can get out of anything!"  
" Do you know what happened to us?"  
" From what I can tell, Andromida has taken us to her fortress."  
" Can we ugh..." I slumped over Washiu.  
" Are you alright, Emily?!"  
" I...I don't know."  
" Hold on, I'll get Tenchi." After 2 minutes, Tenchi and Washiu ran in.  
" Emily, are you alright?!" Tenchi said.  
" Tenchi! Oh, I am so glad you are okay! Washiu, where are Ayeka and Ryoko?"  
" There sleeping," She said. "but I still don't understand why she brought us here."  
" Didn't she say she wanted young lovers or something?" I asked. I started to blush.  
" Yes, but us? Maybe Ayeka and Ryoko can help. I'll go get them up." As she left, Tenchi came and sat next to me.   
" Are you sure you that you're okay?" He asked.  
" I can't believe it was true..." I looked down.   
" What do you mean, Emily?" I tuned my head and faced Tenchi.  
" Once, my grandmother told me that if I ever fell in love, evil monsters would come and try to destroy it. I didn't believe it... until now."  
" If you ever fall in love...?" Then Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washiu walked in.  
" What the hell is going on?" Ryoko said, still half asleep.  
" I already told you all I know."  
" Well, you're the genius, Washiu, so figure a way out of here!" Ayeka then saw Tenchi. "Oh Tenchi, you're alright! I am so happy!" She ran to Tenchi and sat down next to him and leaned on his shoulder, causing him to look uneasy. " Oh Emily, are you ok?"  
" Yes I..."  
" That's good."  
" Ayeka, get away from my Tenchi, NOW!" Ryoko ran to Ayeka and pushed her, causing all of us to fall over, and me to falling down.  
" Ryoko! Are you okay, Emily?" Tenchi got up and helped me up.  
" Yeah, I'm okay." I said, ignoring Ryoko's murmurs." Uh, Washiu, you're a genius, right?"  
" Yes, I am!"   
" Well, do you think you would be able to contact Mihoshi and Kione from here?"  
" Hmmm...yes, I am sure I can."  
" Good. I think I have a plan. First, Washiu, you try to contact the others."  
"Right!"  
" Ryoko, if you could, you go out and distract the guards and get info from them..."  
" When did you become my boss?" Ryoko sneered.  
" Now, Ryoko. Ayeka you can contact Azaka and Comadake and tell them to get here."  
" Right, Tenchi!"  
" What are you guys going to do?'" Washiu said.  
" Uh..." Tenchi stuttered.  
" We can stay put. Alright, move out, everyone!" When they all left, I stood up and walked to the pen door and looked out for guards. " I guess I'll really be late..."  
" Are you okay, Emily?" Tenchi asked. I started to cry.  
" I think you should go with the others."  
" Why?"  
" Because I feel that something very bad is going to happen, Tenchi." I started to shiver. Tenchi then walked over and put his jacket on me.  
" I'm staying right here."  
" Tenchi, look!" A large, bright light appeared above us.  
" Hello Emily and Tenchi of the plant Earth. Time for your execution." Metallia said.  
" I don't think so, slug brain!" Ryoko said as she flew in.  
" How rude and ugly you are, you horrible creature! Azaka, Comadake, attack!" Ayeka said as she flew in on two log-like things, with red and blue signs on them.  
" Yes, princess." They said. They then shot bullets at Metallia, but she disintegrated them.  
"Boy are you guys annoying! Time to go, you two."   
" Ahhhhh!" I said as a blue light struck us and we floated towards Metallia.  
"Hold it! I am Lieutenant Kione and this is my partner, Mihoshi. We are the Galaxy Police!" Kione, Mihoshi, and Sasami appeared.  
" Let them go! Ryo-oki, transform into Pink-oki!" Sasami said as Ryo-oki turned into a large pink machine. Sasami jumped inside and had Pink-oki try to grab us. Kione and Mihoshi shot their laser guns, and Ryoko shot her energy beams. The light broke and Ryo-oki caught us. Metallia then disappeared. " Thanks, guys! Uh, where's Washiu?" Tenchi asked.   
" Right here! I found us a way out of here." Washiu appeared. Ryo-oki ran next to her.   
" Ryo-oki, transform into the ship!"  
" Meeeeeoooowwww!" Ryo-oki jumped into the air and transformed into a huge black ship that had black cone-like things point out and a pink sphere on the top. "Come on, everyone!" Washiu said as Ryoko beamed us into the ship. Ryoko navigated us home. Mom looked like she was going to explode when I got home. I told her the story, and she made a believing ace, but she said that it was the worse lie she had ever heard. Luckily, she didn't ground me (I wondered why). When I fell asleep, I had a strange dream. The girls and I were all tied up on wooden polls and Tenchi and I was in strange uniforms that had multi-colored patches on them and wings on the back! Tenchi was also holding a large sword. Then the background change to black and the girls disappeared. Only Tenchi and I were visible. He started to walk towards me, a smile on his face. Then I saw Andromida behind him. I tried to warn him, but no sound came out. Then Andromida shot a yellow beam through Tenchi; it went right through his heart. " TENCHI!" I screamed as I woke up. " Oh no...something bad is going to happen. I must tell the others." It was a beautiful Saturday, and Mom was working, so I rushed over to Tenchi's after breakfast. I told them my dream and they were speechless for a couple of minutes. I then asked Washiu, " Can you pin-point Andromida's fortress?"  
" I already have. It is on her planet, Zybog."   
" Good, because if my dream was real, I think you guys should prepare to fight."  
" Aren't you going to fight, Emily?" Mihoshi asked.  
" No, I'm not good at it..." I giggled.  
" YEAH! I'm going to kick some of Metallia's ass!"  
" Ryoko, don't use that profane language!" Ayeka yelped.   
" What are you going to do then, Emily?" Sasami asked, ignoring Ryoko's curses to Ayeka.  
" I think we should all protect Emily and Tenchi, since Andromida is after them." Washiu replied.   
" No, you all should fight. I can take care of myself." I said.  
" You seem so calm about all this. Why are you so?" Ayeka asked. I ignored the question.  
" Well, I guess I'll go call my mom and tell that I am spending the night." I ran home and called Mom. Before she could say anything, I hung up and packed some clothes and some martial arts movies. Then I ran back to Tenchi's. Washiu put in one of the movies while I sat down in a chair. I tried to configure my dream. " I give up. I don't understand why and how this dream could mean anything."  
" Maybe it's a vision of the future." Sasami stated. Then suddenly, another earthquake occurred.  
" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You were clever to find a way to escape me, but now it's my turn!" Then the earthquake stopped.  
" What just happened?" Kione said.  
" We're doomed!" Mihoshi started to scream and run around the living room.  
" Mihoshi, stop it! You're driving me crazy!" Ryoko yelled. Mihoshi stopped.  
"What are we going to do? Ayeka asked.  
" What do you think we should do, Washiu?" I asked.  
" Well, I think I'm going to go tract Andromida down and figure out her plan. You guys can train, like Emily said. Sasami, I think you should lay low with Tenchi and Emily, okay?"  
" Okay."  
" So Sasami, would you like to go out to the garden?" I asked.  
"Huh ok..." Tenchi then interrupted,  
" No, you two. You should stay inside, where it's safe."  
" Right, Tenchi! Hey Emily, why don't we cook some food for everyone!" Sasami replied.   
" Okay, but I must warn you, I'm not a very good cook." I said as we went into the kitchen. Ryoko and Ayeka went down to the basement to fight. Tenchi and his grandfather went outside and trained out there. Meanwhile, Sasami and I cooked sushi and pies. By the time we were done, everyone was fanished, so we ate. " Boy, Sasami, you are one great cook!' Ryoko, stuffing her face.  
" Well, Emily helped too, Ryoko." Sasami replied, sounding disgusted.  
" Yeah, well whatever." Everyone laughed and Ryoko seemed confused.   
" We should stop goofing off, you guys." Washiu said in a scientific voice.  
" I think Washiu's right. Kione, what's the time?" Tenchi asked.  
" Uh," She looked at her watch. " It's 6:37 p.m."  
" Well, why don't we relax. We've had a long day." Ayeka said. " Tenchi, Want to see a movie?" She asked, looking like she wanted to kiss Tenchi. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
" You guys are so funny!" I chuckled out. Ayeka immediately blushed. " I definitely agree with Washiu1 we should at least relax tonight."  
" Yeah! She's right!" Sasami cried out in laughter. When we were all done eating, we sat in the living room and watched "Mortal Kombat". Ryoko knocked out around 9; Ayeka and Sasami fell asleep at 9:30. Kione and Mihoshi were fast asleep on the love seat around 10, and Washiu went into her lab to tract Andromida; she put a large "DO NOT DISTURB" sign the door. Tenchi and I sat on the couch in silence. He had a very worried look on his face. I felt confused and a little depressed. " I don't get it. You are really special, Tenchi. I sense a strange power within you, but I don't know what it is."  
" What do you mean, a power?"  
" I can't really describe it. I feel special around you," I started to blush. " And when I'm near you, I feel warmth and hope inside. I...I..." I hesitated. Then I blurted, " I think I'm in love with you, Tenchi." Then there was a moment of silence. I felt very embarrassed. He looked surprised, and then he said, " I...I don't know what to say."  
" I'm sorry. I've kept this a secret for so long, because I thought you'd laugh or hate me."  
" I could never laugh or hate you, Emily."  
" You...couldn't?"  
" Of course not. You are my first and best friend since I've moved here. You showed me what America's like and have treated me equally, not like an animal in a zoo. I could never hate you." I stood up and stared down at Tenchi.   
" Tenchi, monsters or no monsters, I'll always love you. You are the only person, outside of my family, to treat my like a human being and not like a piece of garbage." I started to cry. " I thank you for that." Tenchi stood up beside me and put his hands on my shoulders.  
" You are not a piece of garbage." I looked into his eyes. They sparkled like stars.   
" I also have something to say. I also love you. I know I haven't really shown it, but I couldn't tell you because I had to know for sure."  
" What about the others?"  
" Do you honestly think I'd feel this way for them?" I looked down. His hand lifted my chin back up. " Come on, with their arguing, I can't even think!" We chuckled.  
" I thought that I couldn't compete with them because I'm not special like they are."  
" Your special in a different way. You're down-to-earth, funny, and kind. Not jealous, or whinny like them. That's why I like you. I do care for them, but that's a different kind of love, sibling-type. You are the one I truly love." Our heads slowly came closer.   
" Oh, Tenchi..." We kissed. I felt incredible! WOW, I thought, since this was my first kiss. It felt like it could last forever. Idon't want this to end, Tenchi, I thought. I don't want this feeling to end! Then, we suddenly heard a growling. We turned to see Ryoko flying away. We ran outside. " Ryoko, wait!" Tenchi yelled.  
" Don't worry about her," I tugged Tenchi's arm and motioned him to fallow me inside. " She can take care of herself. She is a space pirate, you know." We went inside. Tenchi was still worried but I finally convinced him not to be. We then gave each other a goodnight kiss and fell asleep. It was around 12:30, I think. I woke up at 8:30 to the sweet smell of Sasami's cooking.  
" Emily, you're awake early! Oops! I have to be quieter. Everyone's still asleep."  
" Have you seen Ryoko?"  
" No, not since last night. Why? Did something happen?"  
" No, she just flew off in the middle of the night."  
" Oh, I hope she's alright."  
" I'm sure she is. Well, why don't we get breakfast ready before everyone else wakes up?"  
" Okay." Sasami said. I quickly set the table while Sasami put the pancakes and orange juice on the plates. Then we started to wake the others.  
" Good mourning, everyone." Ayeka said.  
" Food's ready!" Sasami exclaimed. Everyone ran to the table, but Tenchi was still sleeping.   
" Tenchi," I whispered. " Come on, of the food will be gone before you get to the table!" He sat up.  
" Good mourning, Emily. Is Ryoko back?"  
"No, Sasami hasn't seen her, but don't worry, she'll be back."  
" Yeah, she'll be back when she smells the food." Kione replied.  
"Wow! This smells great, Sasami!" Mihoshi said, picking up a fork. Then Sasami snatched the fork out of her hand.  
" We can't eat at least until Washiu comes out or her lab."  
" I'll go get her." I said.  
" Wait Emily, I'll go with you. You can get lost in there." Tenchi said. We walked into a large room filed with inventions and tools. Washiu was at a slightly visible computer, typing.  
" Excuse us, Miss Washiu, but breakfast is ready..."  
" Shhh! I'm getting a reading. Look up at the screen." She typed something and a big screen with an image of a map appeared. " Now listen. We are in America, right? Right. Andromida and her 'little' club are in Tokyo."  
" What? My hometown!"  
" Why are they in Tokyo?" I asked.  
" I think they are trying to find clues about your past, Tenchi." Tenchi looked shocked.  
" Well, why don't we talk about this later; we still need to eat." I said. Washiu closed the screen and her computer and followed Tenchi and me to the kitchen. When we began to eat, Ryoko stumbled in, looking extremely drunk. " Hey, Ryoko, are you okay?" Tenchi asked, as he ran to her and held her up so she wouldn't fall.  
" Stay away from me, you traitor! Go over there with your slutty girlfriend!" She replied, pushing Tenchi away and sat down on a chair.  
" What is she talking about, Tenchi?" Ayeka asked, looking confused.  
" Go ahead and tell her about your kissy-poo story. Tell her how you and that girl hit it off when we were all sleeping!"  
" WHAT! Tenchi, is that true?!" Ayeka screamed.  
" Ayeka, Calm down! I' sure there is a logical reason for this. She is drunk." Kione said, also confused.  
" It's true. I'm sorry; I didn't expect it. I mean...sorry." I sighed.  
" No, don't be sorry, Emily. Your love for Tenchi will help us fight." Washiu said.  
" Yes, the others will have to except the fact that your love for each other is very important." Tenchi's grandfather said as he walked in. Tenchi, I think it's time for you to know the truth."  
" The truth...?"  
" Yes. Long ago, our ancestors fought horrible creatures, which were Andromida's ancestors. We are the guardians of the earth. Emily's ancestors helped us fight. We won the fight, but they said that if any of our kin should fall in love, they would come back to destroy us for real. Emily's grandmother and I are very close friends. She told that story to you to warn you and Emily's ability to have visions is the gift that her ancestor had. You are the only ones who can save the world."  
" You...you mean we have to save the world?!" Tenchi asked. His grandfather nodded. Everyone was shocked.  
" But why didn't Mom tell me this?" I asked.  
" She didn't want to scare you and she thought you wouldn't believe her. That's the real reason we moved here, Tenchi. We needed to end this and we knew you two were going to fall in love, so we went through our plan." We all stood still, surprised by what his grandfather said.   
" Wow! You mean Tenchi and Emily need each other's love to save the world?" Sasami asked.  
" Yes, simply put."  
" NO! I won't have it! Tenchi and I are supposed to be together! This isn't happening!" Ayeka cried out as she ran out of the house.  
" Ayeka, wait!" Tenchi yelled.  
" We should go after her." I said. Tenchi's grandfather grabbed my hand.  
" No, we should leave her be. She'll understand if she thinks about it by herself. Meanwhile, Kione, Mihoshi, go take Ryoko to her room so she can rest. Washiu, you could get a copy of that map and give it to me when you're done. Tenchi, you're going to go train more with me. Emily, you should go upstairs and clean up before the others crowd the bathroom. Sasami can clean up."  
" Yes, sir." I said.  
" Hmm, just call me Grandpa!"  
" Okay, um, Grandpa." I felt weird saying that. Tenchi and 'Grandpa' went outside to train while I walked upstairs and took a relaxing bath. I think after 10 minutes or so, I fell asleep. Then I had another vision, but this one was more vivid. I saw Tenchi in his uniform, fighting Andromida. The girls were also fighting. I was still on the poll, watching the disgusting battle. Then all the girls were all destroyed and Andromida shot her beam. Tenchi flew past me in the air, screaming in pain.   
" Tenchi! No!"  
" Ha! Don't worry Emily, you're next! I will now forbid love forever from this galaxy, ha!" Then a flash of red light appeared and I woke up. I quickly got out, dried myself off, and gathered everyone in the living room. " And that's what happened. This one was definitely more and more horrid than the last one."  
" Oh dear, this is worse than I thought. Washiu said, sounding upset.  
" What do you mean, worse?!" Kione exclaimed.   
" I mean that the vision Emily had corresponds with the new information I have. I was in a chat room when Andromida signed on, and she said that she planned on having Emily captured, have us fight her soldiers, and kill us. Then she would fight you, Tenchi."  
" Me?! Why me?!"  
" Because you are the descendent of Yosho, as Emily is the descendent of Kagata, the only two capable of destroying Andromida's family." Tenchi's grandfather said. " You are the guardians of Earth now. You and Emily are just like Yosho and Kagata. They were in love once, but they knew it was to be. So, after the battle, they said their good-byes and never saw each other again."  
" Oh dear, does this mean we have to fight?" Mihoshi asked.  
" That it does."  
" But it also means that we have to keep a close eye on Emily, since she is Andromida's target." Kione stated.   
" Ayeka! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sasami said as Ayeka walked in, rubbing her red eyes; she looked like she cried earlier.  
" I...I heard everything. I'm sorry everyone, for running out like that. I was childish and selfish. I guess I will have to accept that Tenchi and were not to be."  
" Ayeka..." Tenchi said in a sad and worried voice.  
" Emily, you are very lucky to have a person like Tenchi." She started to cry. "He's very special in the heart." She stopped and rubbed her eyes again. " Well, I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me when supper is ready, okay?"  
" Have a good rest, Miss Ayeka." Tenchi said as Ayeka walked upstairs, looked in disgust at the sight of a drooling and snoring Ryoko. She then walked into her room.   
" Well anyway, I think we should train a little bit, while Ryoko and Ayeka are asleep and peaceful." Washiu suggested.  
" I agree. Let's go, Tenchi, back to the den." Tenchi's grandfather said as they walked down to the den. Washiu walked to her lab said not to disturb her until dinner. Kione and Mihoshi went back outside and practiced their shooting skills (mostly Mihoshi needed the practice), and said that they will practice until dark. Sasami and I cooked some more, making pizza and lemon pies. We ate around 5:30 and luckily, Ryoko silbered up. Ayeka said she felt much better, but I didn't believe her. After eating, I called Mom and told her I'd be sleeping over again and that I would go to school with Tenchi the next day. I hung up before she could answer, but I knew she would have said yes. Later that evening, before we went to bed, I showed the gang some yoga, so their bones could relax a bit. Mihoshi and Tenchi both got stuck in the pretzel position.  
We went to bed early that night, since Tenchi and I had school the next day. Unfortunately, I couldn't sleep that well. I don't think Tenchi did either, since he acted tired all day. School went painfully slow. Afterwards, Tenchi and I stopped by his house to see if they got more info, when we saw his grandfather sitting on the couch in the living room, very quiet.  
" Hi, Grandpa!" He noticed the worried look on his grandfather's face. " What's the matter?"  
" I'm afraid I have some bad news, you two. Andromida has made her move."  
" What happened?" I asked.  
" Earlier today, Washiu had discovered more information on Andromida's plans and was about to tell us...when Andromida appeared and captured everyone. Only Ryo-oki and I remain. She left us because she told me to tell you that she is waiting and that Ryo-oki can be your transportation."  
" Oh, no..." I said in shock.  
" Don't worry, Emily. The girls will be fine." His Grandfather said.  
" Yeah, everything's going to be alright. She's going to pay big-time. Grandpa, what was the info Washiu found?" Tenchi said.  
" The information was that Andromida has discovered your weakness, Tenchi. The weakness of love. I suppose she knew you had that, but she didn't know that you have the special powers that you inherited from Yosho. She is carrying out her plan to kill the others right now."  
" What are we going to do?" I asked.  
" You two are going to Zybog. And Tenchi, you'll need this in order to fight." He took out a cream-colored swordstick and handed it to Tenchi. " This used to belong to Yosho. You can use it now. It has all the power of our family inside it."  
" But Grandpa..."  
" No buts. You can do this, Tenchi. I believe in you and so do the others. They need you." Then Rio-oki hopped over and we all went outside. She then transformed and Tenchi and I left for Zybog. Ryo-oki's computer confirmed that it would take about 2 hours to get there. I sat on a chair and stared out the window, looking out into beautiful space. Tenchi put Ryo-oki in auto-mode and walked over. " Emily, what are you thinking about?"  
" I'm thinking about what it was like before all this happened. I'm thinking about the first time that I saw you. The instantly popular Japanese boy who hung out with a nobody. The boy I fell in love with."  
" You are NOT a nobody! You are special, like a princess."  
" Thank you. This might be the last time we will be together, Tenchi. I love you so much, Tenchi. I never want to loose you. I always will love you, now and forever." I stood up and walked to the window. Tenchi followed me.  
" Don't talk like that, Emily. We'll win this." Tears began to fall from my cheeks.  
" Tenchi, please promise me that you will never leave me!" I ran into his arms. " I don't think I could bare it! PROMISE ME!" He pulled my chin up and brushed away the tears.   
" I will never ever leave you, Emily, I promise. I love you too much." We kissed. Tears kept running down my blushing cheeks.  
" MEOWWWWWW!" Suddenly, Ryo-oki began to shake and Tenchi and I stumbled over.   
" What's wrong, Tenchi?!" I asked as we stood back up.  
" I don't know!" he ran to the screen. " Andromida's ships are attacking us!"  
" Well, don't just stand there gawking! Fight back or something!"  
" Right! Ryo-oki, shoot your lasers!" Ryo-oki attacked and we shook again.  
" Oh no, Ryo-oki's been hit! We're going down!" I screamed. Tenchi pressed all the controls, trying to stop Ryo-oki from crashing. We landed by Andromida's fortress. Tenchi and I escaped without harm, but Ryo-oki was damaged. I bandaged Ryo-oki up while we walked towards the doors. We looked around and noticed that the landscape reminded us of Japan. I then put Ryo-oki on my shoulder. The fortress was enormous. It was black, and had yellow and green windows. It looked like a black chapel from the outside.  
We looked at the door closely. Oddly, the door was unlocked and unguarded, so Tenchi silently opened it. We briskly walked through the halls, until we found a barred wall in front of us. " What do we do now?" I asked.  
" I think I can break the bars with my sword." Tenchi replied.  
" That would be bad, Tenchi. We could get caught if anyone heard us." I then looked down at Ryo-oki. " Hey! Ryo-oki's just the right size! She could go through the bars and find the others!"  
" Yeah, sounds like a good idea. Is it okay with you, Ryo-oki?" Tenchi asked the creature.  
" Meow!" She nodded. Tenchi picked her up and put her on the ground.   
" Now remember, Ryo-oki. Carefully find the girls and tell them we're here. Then quickly get back here. We'll wait for you. Okay?"  
" Meow, meow!" She said as she ran off. Tenchi and I sat down next to the bars and waited. Tenchi took out the swordstick, and looked at it.   
" I wonder how powerful this thing really is?"  
" Well, if it can wipe out a race of monsters, I'd say that it is very powerful."  
" Yeah, I guess you're right. But, why is it just a stick, and not the whole thing all the time?"  
" I think your grandfather said that the power will appear when you needed it."  
" Maybe..." Then a tired Ryo-oki appeared. " Ryo-oki, did you find the girls? Are they alright?"  
" Meow!"   
" How are we going to get out of here to help them?" I asked. Then Ryo-oki scratched her right ear and a key fell from it.   
" Hey, it's a key! Ryo-oki, you are a sly one!" Tenchi remarked as he picked up the key and opened the bar door. As we walked through, a crowd of soldiers ran up to us.   
" Halt! Stay where you are!" One said.  
" RUN!" Tenchi screamed as we began to run away from them. They caught up to us and one grabbed me.   
" Tenchi!" I said. I tried to say more, but the soldier covered my mouth with his hand.   
" Let her go!"  
" I'm sorry, but an order is an order. Lieutenant Andromida has been waiting for her." Then I bit his hand as hard as I could.   
" OOOOWW!" he said as I broke free.   
" Tenchi, don't worry about me! Go, get out of here before you get hurt!" Then the soldier grabbed me again, and held me even tighter.  
" Emily!"  
" Tenchi, if you want her to live, you must fight Andromida! Men, take Tenchi to his cell. Hee, hee, ha, ha, ha." The other men grabbed Tenchi.  
" Emily, tell the others that I will be back to save you, I promise!" We were then separated. The soldier threw me into a dark room.   
" Andromida is a little busy right now, but you'll see her soon. In the mean time, you can wait here!" he said as he locked the room and walked away, laughing.  
" Tenchi...I hope you're alright." I said. Then I heard a sound.  
" Will you shut up? Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" A familiar voice said.   
" Ryoko! Um...who's there?" Sasami's voice asked. I walked into some light.   
" Emily! Where's Tenchi?!" Ayeka yelped. My head turned down, and faced the ground.   
" He's gone. We were separated when the guards showed up."  
" Tenchi..." They all whispered.  
" Where are we?" I asked.  
" My super genius brain tells me that we are in a cell made for prisoners." Washiu proclaimed.  
" Obviously! Well, let's bust out of here!" Kione said.  
" I'm in!" I agreed. The others also agreed. Ryoko broke down the door and we all ran down the halls.  
" Emily, we'll get him back. We'll end this stupid war." Sasami said between puffs. After about 15 minutes of running around, we stopped to catch our breaths. Then Washiu took out a map.  
" From my map, I can see where Tenchi is. This way!" Washiu said. We all walked down a long corridor and went into a large room filled with vines, weapons, and sounds of laughter.  
" Where's Tenchi, Washiu? I don't see him anywhere!" Ayeka said, panicking.   
" My calculations are never wrong! He must be in here somewhere!" Washiu said, confused.  
" Hahahahaha! You girls are pretty smart, but not smart enough! I'm a step ahead of you. You see, Tenchi was here but when I saw you in the halls, I had him moved. But don't worry, you'll soon be joining him! Chibi Devillia! Capture Emily!" Andromida said. Then, Chibi Devillia grabbed me. Everything went so fast after that, I didn't understand what was going on. When I realized what was going on, I was tied up on a large pole in the shape of a sword. I tried to break free, but it was no use. I looked around to see where I was, and I spotted Andromida and her minions laughing. They were far away from me, but I could faintly hear their conversation. "Ha yes! Tenchi is in a cell, and Emily is completely helpless! My plan is working perfectly!"  
" Lieutenant Andromida, what is your plan?" Columbia asked.   
" My plan is to first kill Emily. Then, when Tenchi discovers his love is dead, he'll be helpless, and then I can get my revenge!"  
" What about the girls?" Medicite asked.  
" Yeah, can we kill them first?" Febbrishia said.  
" No, we will dispose of them later, after Tenchi is dead. Right now, I'm going to get rid of this little girl!" Andromida flew up in front of me and took out a large sword. She put it across my neck. " Now, little girl, you will be mine!" Suddenly, a beam of light hit the sword and destroyed it. " What?! Who's there?" Tenchi was standing under us, looking very pissed.   
" Tenchi! You're all right! I'm so glad!" I screamed down to him, relieved.   
" How dare you, you imputant fool!" Andromida yelled in anger. Then, Tenchi's swordstick became a full-fleshed sword, and created a beam with it. He released it and it made Andromida hit the wall across the room. The blast then created a small force field around her, keeping her there.   
" Emily, hold on, I'll get you down!" Tenchi said as he jumped up and quickly cut me loose. I fell into his arms and we landed on the ground safely. He looked at me with slight worry. " Are you alright?"  
" Yeah, I'm fine now. Thank you, Tenchi. Where are the girls?"  
" They're fine. They were taken to my cell by mistake, and we all broke out. Washiu said they had to do something then they would meet up with us. They should be on their way now." He gave me his reassuring look and smile. Then, light appeared and Andromida broke free of the force field. She flew down in front of Tenchi and me.   
" Well, well, well. I see that I shouldn't have underestimated you. Now I know your powers, and you will loose!" Tenchi pushed me back and whispered to me,   
" Emily, you go find a place to hide until the others arrive."  
" Right, Tenchi. Please be careful."  
" I will. Now go." I ran to a large metal box and hit behind it. I looked out to watch what was going on.  
" Andromida, you've destroyed many souls and their hearts. I, Tenchi Masaki, descendent of Yosho, the guardian of Earth, will not allow you to destroy love on this planet!"  
" Cute speech. I need some more exercise, so I won't kill you for your comment. Instead, I'll make it more interesting by waiting for your little friends to show up." Then, I heard sounds from behind me, and I turned around to see the girls running and flying in.  
" Tenchi, They're here!" I said as Ryoko flew in, carrying a crying Mihoshi. The others followed, and stopped when they saw Tenchi and Andromida. Ayeka ran over to him.  
" Lord Tenchi, you're alright!" She said. Then Ryoko let Mihoshi down and the others ran over to Tenchi and shielded him.   
" How pathetic! You are going to be easy to kill!" Andromida laughed out. Then the girls all lined up next to Tenchi. Ryoko, Kione, and Mihoshi were on Tenchi's right, and Ayeka, Sasami, and Washiu were on his left.  
" Great! I'll let my minions take care of you!" Just then, Andromida's minions appeared. Ayeka faced Leticia, Ryoko faced Mettalia, and Mihoshi faced Columbia. Sasami faced Chibi Devillia, Kione faced Medicite, and Washiu faced Febbrishia.  
" This is going to be great fun! I can't wait until we begin!" Leticia said, excited.  
" Yeah, I can't wait to try some new experiments on these new specimens!" Febbrishia agreed.  
" Then let's fight!" Ryoko said as she shot a ball of energy towards Mettalia.She moved to the right, and missed the blast. Then the others began to fight. I continued to watch in horror, and noticed that enchi and Andromida just stood in their places, staring at each other non-stop.  
" What are they waiting for?" I whispered. Then Andromida grinned and yelled out, " Retreat!" All the fighters stopped and Andromida's fighters flew back into a line next to Andromida.  
" Hey, are you guys all chickens or what?" Ryoko laughed.  
" Now, my soldiers, do your massive garter strike!" Then, all the enemies hooked their hands together and shot out a large read beam at the girls.   
" Oh no, that's the beam from my vision! Guys, get out of there now!" I screamed out at them, but they didn't hear me. They were hit by the blast and were hurled across the room, and screamed.  
" Ha! How weak you are!" Andromida said. Tenchi fell to the ground on his knees. " Ryoko...Ayeka...Sasami...Kione...Mihoshi...and Washiu...they're all gone..." he said in shock.   
" Ten...chi..." Ryoko said, in an unstable voice.   
" Ryoko?!"  
" Tenchi...please be...care...ful...she's...extremely...powerful...ugh..." Ryoko said with her last breath. She then became limp on the cold ground.   
" Ryoko..." I said, tears filling my eyes. I held them in as hard as I could. Tenchi stood up, fury flashing in his brown eyes. Then Andromida turned to her warriors.   
" My soldiers, you worked well. Now back to your rooms. I will reward you later."  
" Yes Andromida." They said in unison. Then they disappeared.  
Andromida made the first move, by blasting a bunch of energy at Tenchi. His sword created a blue force field and the blast disintegrated. Tenchi dodged all of Andromida's attacks. I watched on, wishing for Tenchi to win. Then Andromida stopped for no reason and stood laughing.  
" Humph. You're good, for a child. Let's see if you can handle this." She said as she held her hands strait in front of her, and closed her eyes. Then her hands became yellow and red. " Meteor Punch!" A large ball of fire formed around her hands. It shot towards Tenchi, and it hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, barely breathing, and blood all over him.  
" Tenchi, No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed out, crying. Suddenly my chest glowed and Tenchi's did also.   
" What?" Andromida said, confused. Then she was shot backwards. I was teleported next to Tenchi and two figures appeared. The man looked like Tenchi, except for his longer hair. The woman looked like me except for her shorter hair and more built figure. Then the man spoke.  
" My dear Emily, you need not to cry. Tenchi is fine. For you to win this, you need each other to recreate the power Kagata and I had."  
" Yosho...Ka...Kagata?" I asked, stuttering.  
" Yes," Kagata replied. Then she took my hand and made my finger touch Tenchi's forehead. A curled heart-shape appeared where my finger touched. Tenchi's eyes opened.  
" Emily? Am I alive?" Yosho stepped forward.  
" Yes you are Tenchi."   
" Tenchi, this is Yosho and Kagata." I said to him.  
" Tenchi, touch Emily's fore head." Tenchi obeyed and the same symbol appeared on my forehead.  
" Now you are in sync with each other. You have made our power get reborn." Kagata said.  
" We must leave now. We'll always watch over you two." Yosho said as they disappeared. Andromida flew back to us, dumbfounded.  
" You're gonna pay for that!" She said, angry. Tenchi and I took each other's hands. When we did, the same strange uniforms from my vision appeared on us.   
" Andromida, you will be the one who pays." I said. Then Tenchi and I closed our eyes. We centered our powers and said, " Earth Guardian Banishment Box!" Tenchi's sword transformed into a large box and it sucked up Andromida. The box sealed up and disappeared, with a screaming Andromida. The fortress began to crumble. The girls began to revive and stand up. " Let's get out of here!" I said.   
" Ryo-oki!" Ryoko yelled. Ryo-oki ran up to us and transformed into the ship. We got inside and flew home.   
When we got home, we were considered heroes. We got 2 weeks off of school and no homework. We got loads of sleep and after a couple of days, things went back to normal. Luckily, I didn't get in trouble with Mom because she was too proud of me. Now, after about a year, things are running smoothly. Tenchi and I are going steady and we hand out everyday. We'll have the occasional war, when Ryoko and Ayeka fight, but they calm down easily now. Kione and Mihoshi were promoted and live in a house not far from here. Washiu became a science teacher at our school. We're surviving school and don't think much of the past anymore. But, every now and then, we'll remember the day we saved the world from destruction, and how much we care for each other and everyone on this planet.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
